


Binding

by neoladyapollonia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Sex, Blood Magic, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Manipulative Peter, Manipulative Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Murder, Nemeton, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a spell that can keep the Nemeton bound. He just needs a little assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the wonderful people in the chatzy! You guys make my life better. You make it worth living when I don't want to move.

Stiles waited as patiently as he was able to for the chance to get Peter alone. He kept a surreptitious eye on the wolf, making sure he’d be able to follow him if he left. When Peter walked to the door, Stiles slowly counted to ten before following him. He ran down the stairs, desperate to catch him. He flew out the door, wincing as it slammed against the outside of the building.

 

“Shit,” he gasped out between breaths as he looked around and didn’t see the werewolf anywhere.

 

“Looking for me?”

 

He yelped and spun around, seeing Peter leaning against the building.

 

“You asshole,” he hissed.

 

“Now that’s not very nice,” Peter replied, pushing off the wall and stalking toward him. “Especially after I so conveniently got us away from the others like you wanted.”

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “How did you know?”

 

“I could feel your attention on me. When I heard you follow me downstairs, my suspicions were confirmed.”

 

Stiles scowled and waved the wolf closer. “Fine. But we need to go somewhere more private than this. I don’t want us overheard.”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Lead the way.”

 

~*~

 

A half hour later found the two of them trekking through the Preserve. After they had gotten far enough in, Stiles stopped. “Is there anyone around?”

 

Peter tilted his head and closed his eyes, listening closely for a few moments before shaking his head and looking at Stiles. “It’s just us.”

 

“Awesome.” Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. Opening it, he reached inside and pulled out a handful of a powdery substance.

 

Peter sniffed, but couldn’t identify the smell of what the other held.

 

Stiles closed his eyes and brought his clasped hand up to his mouth. He turned to the north and began whispering in a language Peter didn’t recognize. He then turned to the other cardinal directions, taking a few moments while facing in each direction to continue his mutterings. Then he faced north again and threw his arm up, releasing the handful of powder.

 

Peter was only mildly surprised to see it fall in a perfect circle around them. He noticed there seemed to be a pink shimmer to the air, tracing the trail the powder had taken to the ground.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“It’s a spell to ensure our privacy. I don’t want to risk anyone spying,” Stiles explained as he faced the wolf.

 

“I already told you no one was here,” Peter tested.

 

“No one you could sense. It also stops us from being spied on magically.”

 

Peter raised his eyebrows and nodded in Stiles’ direction. “I’m impressed. Now what did you need to talk to me about?”

 

“I need to you to have sex with me.”

 

Peter blinked and leaned forward. “Pardon?”

 

Stiles sighed. “I found a spell that I can use to bind the Nemeton and use its power to protect the town. It requires sex magic,” he explained.

 

“And you came to me why?” Peter asked.

 

“You’re the most morally gray person I know. Besides myself.”

 

“So you just assumed I’d be willing to have sex with your underage self?” Peter questioned.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that shit. You’re one of the very few people that I am one hundred percent certain is attracted to me.”

 

Peter didn’t deny it. “Still doesn’t mean I’m going to fuck a minor. Especially not the child of the Sheriff.”

 

“Don’t worry. I knew you’d need more incentive. I can sweeten the pot,” Stiles said with a smirk.

 

“Oh?”

 

Stiles nodded and leaned close to the wolf’s face to whisper, even though Peter would no doubt hear him. His breath caressed Peter’s ear as he said, “I’ll make you an alpha again.”

 

Peter shivered and leaned back to look at Stiles’ face. He hadn’t heard the boy’s heart stutter, but that still didn’t mean it was the truth.

 

“Make me an alpha before we do the spell,” Peter demanded.

 

“My partner being an alpha is actually a requirement for this spell, so you don’t have to worry about me not fulfilling my side of the bargain. Will you do it?”

 

They locked eyes for a few moments before Peter agreed. They exchanged numbers and Stiles promised to contact him when he had the spell ready before parting ways.

 

~*~

 

A couple of days later, Peter received a text from the boy. Tonight. Sundown.

 

Where? Peter texted back.

 

Figure it out, genius.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and went to shower.

 

~*~

 

Peter approached the Nemeton just as the sun was dipping below the trees. He stopped at what he saw on the stump.

 

“When you said you would make me an alpha again, I didn’t expect this,” he said, gesturing at Deucalion’s unconscious body. The werewolf was pale and shaking. Black veins stood out against his skin and Peter recoiled when the wind shifted, bringing the smell of wolfsbane to him.

 

“Well, sex magic is life magic. I need this spell to be as strong as possible so we’re adding some blood magic too. And blood magic is a form of death magic, so the death will just give it a boost. Plus, we can use it as a sacrifice to the Nemeton. And this is honestly the easiest way to make you an alpha again. This is like...three, maybe four, birds with one stone.” Stiles was setting up red candles around the tree as he spoke. 

 

“I have to admit, I am surprised by you, Stiles,” Peter told him, circling around the set up.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Now, I cannot touch any of Deucalion’s blood. Though I set this whole thing up, I am trying to keep my magic as pure as possible. So put him up on the Nemeton.” He waited until his instructions were followed before continuing. “Now, stand to the side of him and look at me.” Stiles moved so the tree was between them before locking their gazes. “Why do you want to be alpha?”

 

Peter felt a tingle go through him and knew Stiles was using magic on him. “I’ve always wanted to be the alpha.”

 

“Why?”

 

Peter’s head jerked to the side for a second as he fought to keep the truth in. “Talia was a good leader, but she didn’t want to dirty her hands. An alpha’s job is to protect the pack and the pack’s territory. Her failure resulted in the decimation of our pack and left our territory without a protector. I don’t want to make those same mistakes.”

 

“So you want to protect your pack and Beacon Hills?”

 

“Yes. If it’s mine, I will protect it. I will not let what is mine be hurt.”

 

Stiles smiled. “Good. Now concentrate on that desire to protect and think of how the Nemeton is part of that territory that is yours to protect. I need you to also want to appease the Nemeton with this blood that you’re about to spill. Concentrate on those things.” He produced a syringe and leaned over, injecting it into Deucalion’s arm. The werewolf hissed and the black started to disappear from his veins. “Whenever you’re ready, make the kill as clean as possible. This is a sacrifice so no suffering, alright?”

 

Peter waited until Deucalion’s eyes flickered open and settled on his face before he sliced through the other werewolf’s throat. He trembled as he felt the alpha power filling him. The parts of him that hadn’t seemed quite right after his resurrection suddenly felt perfect. He sighed happily and let his eyes flash as he looked down at the body below him. He listened as the heartbeat slowed and watched the blood soak into the tree stump. He was amazed at how quickly the Nemeton was absorbing the fluids oozing out of Deucalion’s corpse. He looked up at Stiles, gauging if that was supposed to happen.

 

Stiles shrugged. “It’s a semi-sentient tree and we just made a blood sacrifice to it.”

 

After a few minutes, Deucalion’s body was empty of blood and the stump was completely dry. Stiles held his hand out and Deucalion burst into flames. Peter jumped back, snarling, his heart pounding.

 

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Shit! I am so sorry! I forgot!” He pulled his hand back and the fire disappeared, leaving the body charred. “I was going to let the Nemeton absorb the ashes too.”

 

Peter shook his head and turned away. “It’s fine. A little warning next time would be preferred.” He walked a few feet away. “Go ahead,” he called, not turning around.

 

It took a couple of minutes for the body to be reduced to ashes and absorbed into the tree. Once all the evidence was gone, Stiles told Peter to come back.

 

The werewolf looked in surprise at the pristine trunk.

 

“Are you ready for the next part?” Stiles asked.

 

Peter nodded and began to strip. It took Stiles a few seconds to follow his lead, but a couple of moments later, they were both naked and standing in front of the Nemeton.

 

Stiles took a hesitant step forward and was pulled against Peter’s chest. He barely had enough time to gasp before lips were crashing against his own. Peter’s erection was pressed against his hip as he devoured his mouth, tongue plundering and claiming. Stiles whimpered as he was completely dominated in the kiss.

 

Peter dragged his claws almost gently down Stiles’ torso, leaving faint lines behind. He trailed around to pry between Stiles’ ass and moaned at finding his passage slick. He pulled back from the kiss, looking down at the boy with approval. “You prepared yourself for me.” The growl in those words made Stiles shiver.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be able to after you suddenly became an alpha again. I didn’t know what the surge of power would do to you.”

 

Peter hummed and nosed at Stiles’ cheek. “It’s easier when you’re already sane. And I told you, I will not let what is mine be hurt. You’re mine, Stiles. Helping me regain alpha status? You’re in my pack, not Scott’s.”

 

Stiles didn’t argue like Peter half expected him to, just released a shaky breath and tilted his head back, exposing his throat. Peter growled and couldn’t rein in his urge to bite, though he was careful to use human teeth. Stiles released a cry and thrust forward against Peter’s stomach.

 

The alpha kept his hold on the boy as he lowered him to lie on the stump next to them. Stiles waved his hand, and the candles around the base flickered before the wicks caught light. A rumble sounded in Peter’s chest as he moved his way down Stiles’ throat to a nipple. Stiles moaned and Peter moved his hand down to test the give of the boy’s passage.

 

Two fingers slipped inside easily, and Stiles let out a soft sigh. When he slid in a third, Stiles dragged his nails across his back, making Peter growl happily. He stretched and teased until he was able to fit four fingers in, making the boy groan at the feeling.

 

“I’ve never used that many,” he panted out. “And I know my fingers are thinner than yours.”

 

Peter chuckled. “Trust me, you’ll appreciate this later.”

 

“I appreciate it now. I really, really appreciate it now,” Stiles insisted, digging his nails into the broad back under his grip and panting as his prostate was teased.

 

Peter pulled his hand free and lined up his cock. “Are you ready?”

 

Stiles looked at him in disbelief. “Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I’m--Uuunnnnhhhh.” He was cut off as Peter eased inside. He sounded like the breath had been punched out of him as Peter fully seated himself. He took several deep, gasping breaths as he adjusted to the new sensation. “Fuck me,” he whispered in wonder.

 

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but that’s what I’m doing.”

 

“You’re so fucking hilarious, Peter.”

 

The werewolf chuckled and began pumping his hips slowly, smiling when Stiles started shaking. “I know. It’s part of what you like about me.”

 

Stiles took a deep breath and pulled him down to nibble on his lips. “Sure it is, Creeperwolf. Now be quiet for a bit so I can do the spell. It’s going to be hard enough to concentrate with your dick in me.” Peter just nodded his head and continued his torturous pace.

 

Stiles closed his eyes and began muttering in that same strange language under his breath. Peter thought it might be Gaeilge or Welsh, something he’d only heard briefly a long time ago but was not familiar enough with to be sure. His body tingled, and he knew he was feeling the magic the boy was summoning. It made his wolf tremble, and he found himself moving faster and harder. Stiles was trying to time the cadence of his spell with Peter’s thrusts and was only moderately successful.

 

As the magic around them increased, Peter grew more frantic with need. Stiles was gasping out his words as the werewolf slammed into him. He dug his nails into Peter's back, drawing blood and making him growl. Peter returned the favor with the claws on his hips, and Stiles realized just how careful Peter had been with him before.

Peter knew the spell was reaching its crescendo as he felt his balls tighten. He pushed his hips completely against Stiles as he felt his knot forming, grinding against him instead. Stiles' head was thrown back, exposing the long line of his throat and Peter felt his fangs descend at the sight. He bent and sank his teeth into pale skin. Stiles screamed and came all over Peter's stomach, completely untouched. That was all it took for Peter to reach his completion as well, knot locking him inside Stiles' passage.

The magic began to settle though there was still a buzz under their skin.

“You asshole,” Stiles panted when he got most of his breath back.

“I didn’t turn you,” Peter assured him. “That was a mating bite.” He rolled his hips, and Stiles grunted in surprise. “And that is my knot. I told you that you were mine. Now it’s just official.” He was surprised when Stiles began to laugh, making both of them groan.

“Great minds think alike. I didn’t just bind the Nemeton to you, I bound you to me at the same time so you couldn’t go off the rails again. It was supposed to be a temporary marriage of a year and a day to just make sure you were settling into your powers, but now I guess it doesn’t matter.”

Peter chuckled and rested their foreheads together. “Well, this will be interesting.”

“And fun,” Stiles replied, clenching around Peter’s knot, making the werewolf growl and shake. “Wanna go again?” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Peter returned the grin and kissed him. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Peter both make permanent decisions regarding the other without discussing it first.


End file.
